1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter for converting a collapsible baby stroller into a sleeper stroller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of strollers known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Most strollers are adapted for transporting a child in either the sitting position or the sleeping position, but rarely will a stroller convert from one position to another.
One type of convertible stroller of interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,075 to T. A. Tisdell and entitled "Combined Gocart, High Chair, and Baby Carriage". The Tisdell patent discloses a three-wheeled folding apparatus including a pair of horizontal telescoping extensions which are adapted to receive a flexible cloth "container" thereby extending the effective horizontal plane of the baby seat. Accordingly, the stroller can be converted from a sit-up type to a reclining type of baby carriage. Unfortunately, the Tisdell type of apparatus is moderately complicated and does not appear to be adapted for modern collapsible baby strollers. The Tisdell invention is, however, noteworthy in that it illustrates that collapsible baby strollers have been known for some period of time.
"Convertible and Foldable Baby Vehicles" are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,203 to C. W. Hedstrom. The Hedstrom apparatus is designed to convert from a sit-down type of baby stroller into a reclining type of baby carriage. However, the approach disclosed in the Hedstrom patent is a relatively complicated one and appears to necessitate a pecial type of baby carriage in order to accomplish full convertibility.
Varner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,407 discloses another "Foldable Wheeled Vehicle for Infants" which is of interest for the type of structure that is described therein. In particular, it provides for a baby stroller in which the front section may be removed so that it can be converted into a baby type of automobile safety seat.
German Pat. No. 1,199,629 is also of interest in that it discloses a moderately uncomplicated modern collapsible baby stroller.
Rollie, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,653 discloses a convertible shopping and travel cart having a structure similar to that of a modern collapsible umbrella-type baby stroller.
One of the major problems associated with prior art convertible strollers is that the strollers must be of a specific unique design so that convertibility can be achieved. This, of course, increases the cost of manufacturing the stroller and limits the market in which the convertible parts can be sold. Accordingly, an apparatus was clearly needed which would be adaptable to virtually all of the different types of collapsible baby carriages. In addition, the convertible apparatus had to be relatively simple and inexpensive so that the baby stroller could be converted with a minimum of difficulty. It was in the context of these needs that the present invention arose.